


The Pine Forest

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [46]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:9. everyone can see they’re in love except the people in question moceit 💙💛💙💛
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Pine Forest

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> 9\. everyone can see they’re in love except the people in question moceit 💙💛💙💛

“Here, got your favourite,” Dee says with a yawn, handing over the takeout cup as he sits heavily next to Patton on the group’s unofficial official bench that morning. Patton coos and takes the drink, pressing his shoulder to Dee’s in gratitude which makes Dee smile softly. 

Logan eyes them with a bone-deep exhaustion. The morning routine had started a week ago, when Despereaux had shown up one morning with his own takeout, conveniently on his route now that he had his license and drove to school instead of taking the bus. They’d spent a while discussing the various merits of the coffee menu and Patton had chimed in with his own favourite choice. 

And then Dee had brought in the second cup. Virgil had joked that _he_ never got a coffee in the morning (and then Remus had of course started doing exactly that and no one was entirely sure if it was a joke or not) but Patton had just hugged Dee tightly and thanked him for a solid ten minutes. Dee had never blushed so hard, Logan thought. 

Right now he’s not blushing, but Logan is expecting it any minute. It comes when Roman makes an offhand comment about how weird dating is and Patton goes off on a long speech about how much he loves romance and sweet gestures and how that’s also valid between friends- that part is added quickly when he sees Dee eyeing their matching cups with a thoughtful expression- but that there’s something so special to him about love. The blush spreads, mirrored on Patton’s face, and they’re save by the first bell. 

“Do you think they really don’t know?” Virgil asks, touching up his eyeliner in the bathroom before first period. He’d been late that morning so Logan had been forced (not really, he secretly _loved_ gossip) to retell the antics that morning. Logan shrugs, handing the concealer over when requested like a nurse during an operation. The amount of focus Virgil puts into his face; it might as well be. 

“I think they choose not to. Think about it, they’re scared it’s going to be weird if they’re wrong. They like how it is, they don’t want to lose that kind of friendship even if it is incredibly clear that this isn’t just friendship. They snuggle _all the time_ , and the morning drink? Sharing clothes? Patton even decorated all Dee’s binders this year, and left all those cute notes in his daily planner for him to- ugh. It’s unbearably romantic.”

“We gotta do something about it.” 

“What are- there you are,” Roman slips in to join them. “Are we talking about Pat-spereaux? I’ve got a bet going with Remy that it’ll take until prom in summer! No meddling! C’mon, we’ll be late. See you specs!” 

Logan chuckles as Roman drags a protesting Virgil off to their chem lab. So there were stakes on this now? Interesting. Very interesting...


End file.
